This invention relates to the operation of office software applications, which in various environments may include various combinations and embodiments of spreadsheet, word processor, desktop publisher, business graphics, presentation graphics, web page composition and publishing, database, electronic mail, personal information management, task scheduling, form and report writer, application generator, online transaction processing (OLTP), multi-dimension decision support system (DSS) and on line analytic processing (OLAP) applications.
It is well known that information processing using even very limited combinations of software gives rise to problems that are not resolved satisfactorily by application software of the prior art. These problems include integration among office applications, integration between database applications and office applications, integration between office applications and massive information existing as web pages on the Internet, integration between database applications and Internet applications, and multi-level and multi-dimensional consolidation and its seamless integration with office applications.
One aspect of these problems relates to the organization of data in spreadsheet applications. In a conventional spreadsheet, there exist four types of data objects, namely, numbers, dates, texts, and formulae. While some spreadsheets contain additional types of data objects, such as graphs and pictures, they are treated in an “ad hoc” way, each such type requiring special treatment by the spreadsheet program. As a result, the potential for integration of spreadsheet applications with other applications is severely limited.
In another aspect of the prior art, each application supports its own data file formats, and multiple applications require multiple sets of file formats for stored work product. This has made cross-application integration difficult, if not impossible. For example, electronic circuit design diagrams may be stored by a computer-aided design (CAD) application in a data file of a specific format, and such a diagram may contain attribute values such as the dimensions of the printed circuit board and certain electric properties required by a word processor application to prepare design documents, or required by a mechanical design application for further design work. However, since each application has its own unique file format, there is no uniform way to retrieve the required information. As another example, in many situations, such as preparing a budget or a business plan, it is often required to integrate various pieces of information that heretofore are processed by different applications and stored in data files of incompatible, drastically different formats. Such integration, even for applications provided by the same vendor, is done awkwardly, if done at all. In addition, exchanging files requires one to carefully prepare links among the exchanged files to avoid data integrity problems such as dangling pointers and linking to incorrect data or incorrect files, even if such links are supported.
Thus there is a need for a system that provides a unified user interface for operation of office applications including both conventional and multi-level database applications of different vendors, each with convenient access to Internet data, that preserves data integrity across plural application types, that facilitates high productivity, and that is compatible with a variety of operating environments.